


(Podfic) I Always Knew(Bad Things Come In Twos)

by preslai182



Series: Preslai182's podfics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always-a-girl!Stiles, F/M, Peter's an oportunistic man, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rutting, Stiles isn't going to be a virgin for much longer, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, allusions to mating, consent kink, mall scene went a little differently, mall sex, mates of choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/pseuds/preslai182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of I Always Knew (Bad Things Come In Twos)</p><p>Oh.<br/>Oh. That silly, silly boy.<br/>In his rush to save his little girlfriend, Scott’s left Stiles completely and utterly alone.<br/>With Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) I Always Knew(Bad Things Come In Twos)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceris_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceris_Malfoy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Always Knew (Bad Things Come In Twos)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/940574) by [Ceris_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceris_Malfoy/pseuds/Ceris_Malfoy). 



> When I first read this, well I fell deeply in love with it and now I'm finally doing Podfics I wanted to try. I'm actually pretty proud of this and just hope others like it too. (Mainly Ceris_Malfoy of course.) Thank you so much for giving your permission to post this and I hope it tickles your taste buds!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://preslai182.tumblr.com)

^^ Gorgeous cover art made by [reena_jenkins](../../users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)

 

Title: I Always Knew (Bad Things Come In Twos)

Author: Ceris_Malfoy

Reader: Preslai182

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Character: Peter/Stiles

Rating: Explicit

Warnings: Underage

Summary: Oh.  
Oh. That silly, silly boy.  
In his rush to save his little girlfriend, Scott’s left Stiles completely and utterly alone.  
With Peter.

Text:  [Here](940574?view_adult=true)

Length  00:26:45

Link: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/xo961xb4xu72r4v/I%20Always%20Knew%20\(Bad%20Things%20Come%20In%20Twos\)%20By%20Ceris_Malfoy.mp3)

Link to m4b: [I Always Knew (Bad Things Come In Twos) m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/332014022706.zip)


End file.
